Okami Resurrection of Darkness
by Gold Testament
Summary: What happens when Amaterasu returns to the land of men when Yami and the other destroyed demons return from the dead?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okami Resurrection of Darkness**_

Chapter 1 Reunion of Friends and Allies

It has been four years since Yami the Lord of Darkness was destroyed and peace brought to the land of mortals. Okami Amaterasu had restored the celestial plain with Wakas help slowly peace was brought to the world. Though the goddess should be happy and proud of her accomplishments she longs to be in the mortal world once more and see all her friends, allies, and her celestial envoy and former companion Issun.

"Ma chérie" Waka spoke in, "I have a prophecy to bestow."

The prophet began "I foresee enemies rising from the grave and a journey with an old friend."

Confused from the prophecy Amaterasu looked down from the celestial realm and decided to see what her dear friend and missionary was up to, and Issun, ever true to his word, did say Ammy would have more believers than she'd know what to do with. Though something was amiss with the little poncle truth is he could sense an immense evil growing.

"_Ammy where are you I can sense so much evil growing it feels like Orochi, Blight, Ninetails, Lechku and Nechku are coming back" _thought the tiny artist as he roamed shinsu field on his way to visit everyone in Kamiki.

Little did Issun realize all too much that he was right for within the depths of the moon cave the sly serpent began to resurrect, Oni Island was reforming with the revival of Ninetails, an evil mist formed in Sei an City as Blight appeared in the palace of the late Queen Himiko, and a blizzard arose in Kamui with the rebirth of Lechku and Nechku.

Back in the celestial plain Amaterasu was preparing to board the Ark of Yamato when she saw Waka at the entrance of the ship.

"Going somewhere Ma chérie?" the prophet asked the goddess of the sun.

"Yes I'm going to Kamiki to see my old friends and Issun Waka now can you please pilot this ship to the mortal realm." replied the goddess.

"Sigh very well Amaterasu it would be nice to annoy your little bouncing friend after so long." Waka remarked.

As the two boarded the ark and began to set sail everything inside suddenly turned pitch black and the Ark of Yamato fell out of the sky and once again landed in Laochi Lake. Amaterasu and Waka got out of the ark and began to head to the Onia village of Wep'keer on the way there they ran into Oki, Kai, and little Lika.

"A-A-Amaterasu is that YOU?" asked Oki shocked at seeing the goddess in her true form.

"Hello Oki Lika and Kai it's wonderful to see you three again after four years" spoke Amaterasu.

"So far it seems we'll have to journey to Kamiki on foot Amaterasu" said Waka disappointed at the arks fall.

"Can we go with you Oki, Lika, and I wish to see the village where the Legend of Orochi began" asked Kai.

"Sure I would love it if you came with us and it would be a good surprise for Issun" answered Amaterasu.

"YAY WE GET TO SEE ISSUN AGAIN!!!" yelled Lika as she jumped around with joy.

And so the five went through Wep'keer, and started walking in the blizzard of Kamui on their way to the tunnel that connects Nippon and Kamui.

"This blizzard is truly bizarre as is the fall of the Ark of Yamato" stated Oki.

"We haven't had this trouble since the twin demons Lechku and Nechku as well as the Dark Lord Yami" responded Kai.

"Can we please talk about this when we reach Shinsu field otherwise we might freeze in this blizzard" Waka jumped in freezing.

So after they stopped talking they made it to the tunnel and crossed over to Shinsu field in Nippon but instead of the beautiful field they saw a horrid cursed zone.

"Miss Ama is this what Shinsu field is supposed to look like?" asked Lika confused.

"No but the last time I saw a cursed zone like this was when Orochi and I came back" replied Amaterasu unsure of herself.

The five then continued onwards to Kamiki and at the entrance to the village they ran into Susano and Kushi as part of their welcoming committee.

"Hello Susano Kushi it's good to see you again" said Amaterasu cheerfully.

"I sense a divine instrument is it you my brother in arms?" pondered Susano.

"Brother in arms?" Waka asked as he smirked looking at Ammy.

"It happened after the fight with Orochi and I was in my wolf form that time remember Waka" remarked the annoyed goddess.

"Touché" responded the ancient man of the moon tribe.

As they spoke Mushi and his dog Hayabussa came over with a glowing green ball on the dogs head.

"ISSUN" yelled Amaterasu.

"AMMY IS THAT YOU!!!!" yelled Issun shocked to see his old companion in her human form.

Issun bounced to Amaterasu and she hugged him after seeing her old companion after four years since their farewell at the Ark of Yamato.

"AHH Bonjour my little bouncing friend it's been a long time" Waka said cheerfully.

"AWW not YOU again you too bit half-baked prophet I thought I saw the last of you when you boarded that accursed ark" complained Issun.

"Now now Issun don't let your hatred of Waka ruin our reunion shall we go to Konohana and see Sakuya?" asked Amaterasu.

"Oh sure Ammy lets go" said the celestial envoy.

As Amaterasu and Issun walked to Konohana to see their favorite wood sprite a loud earth shaking roar could be heard as the night of the full moon drew near.

"_That roar it couldn't be_" thought Ammy and Issun.

Soon the duo arrived at Konohana and Sakuya appeared in burst of cherry blossoms to reunite with Amaterasu and Issun.

"Oh great Amaterasu origin of all that is good and mother to us all and celestial envoy Issun it warms my heart to see you both together in Kamiki once more" said Sakuya proudly.

"Alas Amaterasu I wish we could have reunited on much warmer times" the sprite said sadly.

"Sakuya what do you mean does it have to do with that roar we heard on our way here?" Issun asked a little worried.

"Yes Amaterasu and Issun it seems the evil beings that were slain four years ago have returned Spider Queen, Crimson Helm, Orochi, Ninetails, Lechku and Nechku, and worse yet the King of Darkness Yami" warns the worried Sakuya.

"So we need to prepare for battle with all those old enemies doesn't seem too hard since I've been practicing the celestial brush techniques, Oki and Susano have been training, plus Ammy and Waka are very powerful" assured Issun.

And so ends chapter one of **Okami Resurrection of Darkness**. How will Amaterasu, Issun, Waka, Oki, and Susano handle their old enemies now that they came back?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Preparations for Battle and Hidden Confessions

Everyone began preparing for the battle, but unknown to the fighters two nights from now is the night of the full moon, the night of the Kamiki Festival, and the night Orochi makes his move since his new resurrection. After getting necessary items Amaterasu sat at the sacred Konohana tree, and thought about if she was strong enough to beat her old enemies once again.

"Something wrong Ma chérie" asked Waka as he Issun and Oki walked over to her.

"No I was just thinking about something" replied our favorite goddess.

"Ammy I know your lying" Issun jumped in.

"Yes Amaterasu we know you're worried about all the enemies coming back" Oki spoke, "but."

"You're not going in alone Ammy Waka, Oki, and I will be with you every step of the way" interrupted Issun.

The goddess laughed as the Onia warrior tried to squash her missionary, but Issun was too quick and strong for Oki alone.

"My my your little bouncing friend full of spunk as always can give a good pep talk Amaterasu" Waka said laughing.

"Yes Issun's one of a kind he's surpassed his own grandfather" the goddess spoke happily.

"Amaterasu, Waka, Issun, I think we should make sure we have no regrets before we take on our enemies once again" Oki spoke in a worried tone.

"Oki's right we should make sure we have no regrets" Waka agreed.

"Yeah that's a good way to relieve us of worries before and during our battles tomorrow we shall head out to battle out old enemies" Issun spoke in adding to the moment.

"Amaterasu I love you" Oki, Waka, and Issun said and looked at each other surprised and the sun goddess was also shocked that the three men she fought together with were in love with her.

"WHAT YOU BOTH LOVE AMMY TOO" Issun yelled shocked.

"YES WE CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOVE HER TOO ISSUN" Oki and Waka yelled surprised that a celestial envoy could be in love with the goddess whose faith he was meant to inspire faith in others.

Thus ends chapter 2 of this Okami story who would've thought Issun, Waka, AND Oki would all be in love with Amaterasu. How will things go in chapter 3?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Conflict of Love for a Celestial

What a twist Issun, Waka, and Oki all share a love for a bewitching beauty of a sun goddess, but are the three warriors going to fight for the celestial they love before learning who her heart wants?

"So the Onia that use to be clouded in arrogance, and the too bit half-baked prophet love the same goddess I traveled with and fight Orochi and Yami at their peak" remarked the artist.

"Ah my little bouncing friend such determination to be with Amaterasu, but I can sense Oki shares the same drive as do I and there is only one way I can think of to see who shall be with our beloved goddess" Waka spoke with fire burning in his heart.

"So we're all thinking of battling each other for the love of Amaterasu, if so then the bewitching beauty shall be won by the cold steal of Kutone" stated the half beast warrior.

"W-wait all of you this is all so very sudden" spoke Amaterasu with confusion in her voice.

"Ammy you're right Ammy the three of us just came out and revealed that we love you that is sure to confuse any woman, so I will give you some time to think before we leave Kamiki and begin a new journey" Issun spoke before anyone else revealing knowledge equal to an old man.

"Impressive so the little poncle can show amazing wisdom beyond his years" Waka said confidently.

"Thank you Waka" Issun replied without a hint of rage or annoyance.

"_Did Issun just speak to the man of the moon tribe without any sign of annoyance_?" Amaterasu thought with an astonished look upon her face.

"My goodness you continue to impress me oh seventh celestial envoy" Waka said as he acknowledged Issun for the first time with no sarcasm in his voice.

"Now let's give Ammy some time to think of who she loves while we hone our skills one more time before our journey, and Waka Oki I would appreciate it if you both traveled with me and Ammy for this journey" Issun said surprising our bewildered goddess even more.

"_Is this really my cocky little buddy I traveled with four years ago this can't be the same grandson of Ishaku that I had small feelings for_" pondered Amaterasu even more confused.

"My friends Amaterasu seems very confused and lost in thought I feel we should let her be and all of us rest" Oki said as Issun and Waka spoke.

"Yes Oki it would be wise and Waka I'd like to speak with you over by Konohana the tree where Ammy and I first met" Issun spoke before bouncing off.

"As you wish Issun" Waka said as he walked away to the home of Mr. and Mrs. Orange.

Oki walked off to the home of Susano and asked the descendant of Nagi to allow the frigid warrior to rest the night so he could be rested for the journey leaving everyone's favorite goddess alone to think about her feelings for a certain swordsman. For now let us see the conversation between Waka and Issun at the sacred tree of Sakuya.

"So Issun what did you wish to speak to me about?" Waka asked the sprite ever so curiously.

"Waka I know you and Ammy have history since you knew each other centuries before I or my grandfather were born" the artist began.

"Yes that is true my little bouncing friend but what does that have to do with anything" the prophet asked even more curious.

"Some prophet you could easily tell who Ammy would wish to marry between every man she met who is still alive" remarked the pint sized warrior.

"Issun whenever I try to peer in there all I see is the outside of Ponc'tan and the Lucky Mallet so even Amaterasu's future love is a mystery" Waka said with sadness.

Here is where I end chapter 3 so what will happen in chapter 4?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Love, Confusion, a Prophecy, and a God to Sprite talk

Issun learns a prophecy foretelling Amaterasu's future in love, and begins thinking about what Waka said. Amaterasu was walking to Konohana as Waka walked to the village with Issun on his shoulder. Thinking it weird she ran to Nippon's sacred tree to speak with a certain wood sprite just as old as Konohana itself.

"Sakuya please come out I wish to speak with you it is important" Amaterasu spoke upset.

"Oh great Amaterasu what is it that troubles you so much" Sakuya spoke as she appeared in a puff of falling cherry blossoms.

"Oki, Waka, and Issun all three love me and it's caused me great confusion because of the three of them there is but one I love" spoke the upset goddess.

"If it helps you I overheard a conversation with Waka and Issun so if you're curious mother Amaterasu I can tell you a prophecy Waka told Issun regarding you" spoke our favorite sprite.

"I don't care what he said about me but go ahead Sakuya tell me about their conversation" said Amaterasu with sadness in her voice.

"Waka said when he tried to see your future all he saw was the outside of Ponc'tan and there was no lucky mallet" said Sakuya with some confusion.

"Well Sakuya one reason I wanted to come back to this world of men is to tell Issun something that's recently gotten stronger" Ammy said.

"You love our little bug friend don't you Amaterasu" our sprite said with a smirk.

"Yes, yes I do Sakuya and his increased wisdom from when he, Waka, and Oki admitted their feelings Issun showed wisdom that surpassed his grandfather who I traveled with 100 years before my journey with Issun" said the love struck goddess.

"Oh glorious Amaterasu do you intend to reveal your feelings to the seventh celestial envoy?" asked the faithful sprite.

"Yes, but only when the world is peaceful again then I will confess my hidden feelings for the loyal artist" Amaterasu said with strong confidence.

Here is the end of Chapter 4 be prepared for the next chapter because there won't be any more love confessions so prepare for the journey of a lifetime for Issun and Oki to begin in Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Journey Begins

The next day the five fighters left Kamiki Village and entered Shinsu Field they found a path through the curse-zone. They approached it to see if it was safe and none of them sensed any evil whatsoever.

"Issun doesn't this open path lead to the Moon Cave?" questioned Oki.

"Yeah it does I guess Orochi wants us there right away" spoke the poncle keeping his guard up.

"Look the Guardian Sapling is still in bloom yet there's this huge curse-zone" Amaterasu pointed out as they walked through the path Orochi made for the five.

"Amaterasu why are we bringing Susano won't he get in the way in our fight with Orochi" Oki asked believing the swordsman from Kamiki to be a hindrance.

"No Susano dealt the final blow to Orochi and had more dignity than his ancestor Nagi" responded Amaterasu.

"Yes Nagi's bloodline is the only thing that can aid in Orochi's death" Waka jumped in the conversation.

"Don't worry Oki once Orochi is dead I will go home to Kamiki and keep monsters out" Susano spoke.

Upon their arrival at the Moon Cave they were ambushed by Crimson Helm and Spider Queen in front of the barrier of the entrance of the eight headed serpent's stronghold.

"Well well looks like we have company and it's not even nightfall yet Crimson Helm let me handle Orochi's guests" Spider Queen said ominously.

Vines wrapped around the hooks of the awful arachnid's abdomen opening the flower that made up most of its body just then Amaterasu and Issun snapped their fingers and the eyes within the flower were sliced in an instant from the power slash brush technique.

"I knew she was getting over confident since her resurrection" Crimson Helm spoke as his blades kept Waka and Oki at bay.

"Amaterasu Issun I need wind" Susano said holding his blade at Crimson Helm. As the duo summoned gusts of divine wind while Susano spun he flew in the air still spinning "Susano Style-Wind of Wrath" upon impact Crimson Helm was sliced to pieces and the barrier to the Moon Cave was dispelled.

"Well shall we go inside for our serpent friend" Waka said walking to the entrance.

"We're already inside moon boy" Oki joking around with the prophet.

"Amaterasu if you knew of how dangerous Orochi was over a hundred years ago how come you weren't able to beat him on your own?" Susano asked curious about the past.

"Because Orochi was unable to be killed by me or Waka, and on the celestial plain he told me "Orochi can only be defeated by the chosen one" so I waited for Nagi to be born and help stop Orochi" replied the goddess.

"I see so my bloodline from Nagi down to me and my children are the only ones who can defeat Orochi" The swordsman spoke in.

"Yeah that's why you're coming with us for this fight alone Susano" Issun jumped in on the walk to the demons throne room.

"Then" Susano began "I will not fail for you, the world, my village, and Kushi" Susano spoke in boldly.

The giant doors of Orochi's throne room closed with a huge slam as cracks appeared around an enshrined bell.

"Get ready everyone" Issun said as they began getting out their weapons: Amaterasu's Tsumugari, Issun's Denkomaru, Waka's Pillow Talk, Oki's Kutone, and Susano's Susano blossom.

The eight-headed serpent arose from the ground and gazed at the five who stood before him.

"Well well the wild god of the heavens and he who broke my bonds so many years ago. It is a treat to see my enemies together so I can kill you all" Orochi said as he came face to face with his opponents.

"Orochi the one who dies here shall be you just like you're comrades the Spider Queen and Crimson Helm" Susano came back at the foolish lizard.

"Heh don't be too over confident you little fool" Orochi said as he lunged at Susano who thrust his sword breaching the beast's barrier and striking one serpent's foreheads.

"HA we know how to defeat you Orochi if you were smart you'd tell us how to reverse this curse-zone" Susano spoke as he poured Kushi's home-made sake into the pools around Orochi.

As the heads roared the sake was thrown into his mouths from each pool by Amaterasu and Issun using the waterspout brush technique.

"Oki now break the barrier by striking the bell and Susano can handle the rest" Issun said as he and the goddess got Orochi drunk.

"Right Issun I won't fail for should I fail Kai and Lika will never be able to return to Kamui" he replied as he made it to the center of Orochi's body struck the bell making it come aflame and dispelling Orochi's barrier.

"Susano now it's time for you to end Orochi" Amaterasu yelled to Susano.

"Right Susano-Style blade of truth" Susano struck down seven of the heads as he said "GOOD WILL NEVER GIVE IN TO EVIL." Finally Susano took the stance for his ultimate technique.

"Susano upon my death this region of Nippon shall be saved but Ryoshima Coast is still barren up to Oni Island but the gate through time within Kamui shall aid us like it aided you Amaterasu" Orochi said before Susano sliced his final head with celestial cleaver.

As the five left the Moon Cave they saw Shinsu Field restored to its beauty and then they began to head back to Kamiki for a brief rest.

On their way Amaterasu couldn't help but worry about what Orochi said he basically said Blight, Ninetails, Lechku and Nechku were waiting for them and she was also worried when he mentioned the spirit gate.

Four years ago in the fight with Lechku and Nechku Amaterasu and Oki were aided by the goddess's 100 year old incarnation Shiranui who traveled through the spirit gate with Ishaku Issun's grandfather and the sixth celestial envoy

Chapter 6 is going to be short and peaceful but in 7 there is going to be a little action.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Festival of Love

Once they made it back they saw the village having its annual festival.

"So this is the festival celebrating the day Orochi was slain 100 years ago" Oki said surprised by its activity.

"Oki"

"Huh"

Oki was tackled by Kai who greeted him with a kiss

"K-Kai what's this greeting for" Oki asked somewhat embarrassed and sort of surprised.

"OH Oki I was so worried when you left to face Orochi with Amaterasu, Issun, Waka, and Susano" Kai said with sadness in her voice as she embraced the half wolf warrior.

"Seems someone's already got it bad for you Oki" Issun said with laughter in his voice.

"Wait you're saying Kai loves me Issun?" Oki asked unsure of his own ears.

"Umm actually Oki I do love you so much" Kai said out of embarrassment.

Oki held Kai realizing the love he had for Amaterasu wasn't real just because her past incarnation saved him, but his feelings for Kai they were blazing through his heart and at that moment there were only a few words he could say to her.

"Kai I love you too" he said as he kissed her.

"That type of thing really warms the heart don't you think Issun" Amaterasu said with a tear in her eyes.

"Yeah Ammy it does" he said as he began a portrait of them.

"Amaterasu Issun I'm going to go see Kushi and let her know we killed Orochi again" Susano said as he was taking his leave of the goddess and artist.

"Issun I'm going to Konohana to see Sakuya care to join me" the goddess asked as she began walking to the sacred tree of Nippon.

"Sure though I'm starting to wonder where Waka went to" Issun said as he bounced on to Amaterasu's shoulder.

"Oh he went to check the situation of Ryoshima coast and Sei an City" the sun goddess replied.

"I see well at least this time he's truly working with us" the tiny artist said.

As Amaterasu and Issun walk to Konohana Oki and Kai were taking a walk through the village and saw Lika with Tama the flaming pyrotechnist.

"Lika I wondered where you went to" Kai said as she and Oki walked over to her and Tama.

"Sis this man's fireworks are amazing there so pretty when they burst in the sky and so many shapes" Lika said amazed at Tama's skills.

"So sis have you told Oki you love him" little Lika asked Kai.

"Uh"

"Yes she did Lika and I love her too" Oki laughing from Lika.

As Oki, Kai, and Lika talk by Tama we shall head to Amaterasu and Issun who have just arrived to Konohana and Sakuya who is emerging in a burst of cherry blossoms.

"Oh great Amaterasu and Issun three of the shadows of darkness have returned to their eternal slumber now the beast of Ryoshima and Kamui remain" the sprite said with some joy in her heart.

"Yeah and with Orochi dead again Susano can stay here with his wife and protect everyone in the village" Issun said glad that Susano doesn't have to stay with them the rest of the journey.

"Yes Kushi and all of Kamiki would be heartbroken if Susano died helping us" Amaterasu said.

"Yeah if Susano died I'd worry who'd raise the kid" Issun mumbled but Amaterasu still heard him.

"Issun you mean Kushi is going to bear Susano's child?!" Amaterasu asked shocked.

"Oh uh yes she is Ammy and Susano actually wanted you there with us when his kid is born" Issun said shyly.

"Really I never expected such a thing" the goddess said somewhat embarrassed.

"Say Ammy would it be too much trouble to ask if you'd shrink down to my size so we could spend the rest of the festival *gulp* t-together?" The artist asked his glow a pinkish red.

"Sure Issun provided you brought the lucky mallet from Ponc'tan" Amaterasu said with a big smile

Upon her statement the mallet bounced out of nowhere and with a couple of shakes Amaterasu was Issun's size and with his guard down from a close face to face angle with the woman of his dreams she kissed him.

"A-Ammy" Issun said blushing and surprised.

"Issun I heard from a friend about my future I can tell what it means can you?" asked the cocky goddess with a smirk.

"Okami Amaterasu after this mess with our old enemies is finished will you marry me?" Issun asked worried about their future.

"Yes Issun I will marry you after all of all the men I met you're the only one I love" replied Amaterasu blushing.

"R-really Ammy" he said shocked.

"Yes why do you think I was so sad when I fought Yami four years ago" she spoke smiling and blushing more.

"Because you missed me" Issun smirked.

"Yes like Orochi misses a sacrifice" Ammy joked.

As they laughed they began to hold hands as they watched Tama's fireworks again.

"I wish I traveled with you like this four years ago Ammy you're pretty funny" Issun commented while smiling from the joke.

"Issun out of every time I've been in the Kamiki Festival this has been the best one ever, and after this whole mess is over we can be together" the goddess spoke happily

Well here's the end of 6 be sure to wait for chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 From the quiet forest and across the Windy Path to the plagued city of the Coast

As our half wolves, swordsman, and a certain immortal prophet wake up they notice on the bridge over the river a certain goddess and sprite looking out at the sea watching the sunrise.

"So Waka could you tell Amaterasu had feelings for Issun?" Oki asked the warrior of the moon.

"Actually yes and I believe Issun could tell what happened in the prophecy I gave him" Waka replied.

"So you knew from the start he was the only one that had a chance with the woman of the sun eh?" he responded

"Of course my masked friend just like I knew you'd realize your feelings for Kai" the cocky man said with a smirk.

"Well Waka I'd like you to know that once this mess is over with Kai and I are getting married" the Onia said.

"Really good for you my friend but since the festival is over we should tell Amaterasu and Issun that it's time to leave Kamiki" Waka replied.

"Yes we should tell them because the sooner we leave the sooner peace can be restored to all our homes" Oki said.

As the two approached the bridge to speak to Amaterasu and Issun, the goddess and sprite could notice them as they stepped outside.

"We know that we have to leave to take out Blight, Ninetails, Lechku, Nechku, and Yami in order to restore peace to the land" Issun said on Amaterasu's shoulder.

"I do have a request after we defeat Ninetails; can we take we take Kai and Lika back to Wep'keer?" Oki asked.

"Yes Oki we can after all we'll have to come back to Shinsu Field to head to Kamui so we can stop by the village" Amaterasu said smiling at the half wolf warrior.

After that the four left Kamiki and began traveling through Shinsu Field to reach Agata Forest.

"How are we supposed to cross all this water to reach the forest?" Oki asked somewhat irritated.

"Are you up for a little hopscotch across here Oki?" Issun asked.

"Huh what do you mean Issun?" the demi wolf asked confused.

After Oki asked Issun drew a circle in the air and a lily pad appeared on the water's surface.

"Oh I see what you meant by hopscotch Issun" Oki with a little pain in his pride.

After that Amaterasu and Issun continued to draw lily pads as the entire group hopped on each one till they came to a ledge and rock wall with a crack in it they easily jumped over.

"Now to get through this crack in the wall" Waka said as they got on the ledge.

"Fire in the hole" Issun said as a cherry bomb appeared in a puff of smoke and destroyed the wall.  
"Wow Issun you've gotten skilled with the brush techniques" Amaterasu said as they walked through the hole.

"Well the years we've been apart have been so boring that I had tons of time to practice with all 13 techniques, so I guess you could say I'm a missionary empowered by the gods.

After that the four arrived at a forest and passed through a pass at the base of a giant windmill and crossed through the checkpoint to Ryoshima Coast.

"Seems Ninetails curse zone is still going despite Orochi's nothing but a diced corpse now" Issun said.

After that they ran straight to the guardian sapling, and Issun did the honor of restoring the tree and dispelling the curse zone over Ryoshima Coast.

"Wow despite that curse zone were making incredible time don't you agree my little bouncing friend." Waka said to Issun quite please with their progress.

"Now we're off to Sei an City to see if blights in the emperor again." Amaterasu said jumping off the mountain and landing on her feet.

"Wow no stopping her when she's wound up is there Issun." Oki said glad he's over the sun goddess.

As they went down to Sei an City they saw an eerie green mist around the town.

"Seems blights really back inside the emperor so we know where to go." Issun said with seriousness in his high pitched voice.

"Since Blight's no bigger than a dust bunny I nominate Issun to battle him single handed." Waka said with a large smirk on his face.

"I'm with Waka I doubt I'd survive being so small." Oki replied shaking a little.

"I agree with Waka, but I'm absolutely sure Issun can handle Blight." Amaterasu said with a loving smile directed at Issun.

They all then went to the royal palace and then Issun went through the hole in the wall while Amaterasu, Waka, and Oki waited.

As Issun journeyed through the garden he made it to the emperors room, and entered the ruler and traveled down to his stomach to face the vicious Blight.

"Well well it's nice to fight you myself Blight." Issun said smirking.

"I wondered what it would be like to lock swords with the lover of that meddlesome god." Blight replied.

Suddenly as Blight unsheathed Goldnail he was sliced in half by the powerslash technique.

"_Wow that was way too easy I wonder how things will be between Ninetails and Ammy since it's been so long."_ Issun thought as he was exiting the emperor's body

"Wow that was fast you took Blight down in seconds Issun." Amaterasu said surprised.

"It was nothing now let's get Ninetails." Issun said winking at Amaterasu.

And so completes chapter 7 in Okami Resurrection of darkness be sure to wait for chapter 8 I don't know if it's going to be as long as this chapter was, and I think this was the longest chapter I've done in this thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Over the Dragon's Kingdom to the Kitsune's Castle of Darkness

As our four traveling warriors received thanks for saving Sei an once again and left they began planning for the next part of Ryoshima Coast the area ruled by the evil Kyuubi no Kitsune Ninetails. Once past the gate they were in for a big surprise however.

"W-What is this?!" exclaimed Oki as he saw a castle floating over the water past the massive cursed zone.

"Wow Ma chérie it seems Oni Island has taken on a new form just for the rematch Ninetails desires." Waka said as he stared across the curse zone.

As Amaterasu took another step a path opened through the curse zone and across the sea to Oni Island.

"Wow it's just like with Orochi lets grab a boat and set sail to Ninetails death." Issun said on Amaterasu's shoulder.

As the four traveled on the sea to the isle of darkness they saw the barrier of Oni Island open so they passed through and made their way to the exact center of the castle where they met a woman with a fox mask and nine tails.

"Ah Amaterasu we meet again and this time our fight will be different with the both of us in human form." Spoke the woman.

"Ack she's taken the form of the busty babe again for your rematch Ammy!" Issun screamed.

"Is the celestial envoy still impressed with this form as he was four years ago." Spoke Ninetails with a seductive voice.

"Wow so this is the form of the priestess Issun told me about the beast chose a magnificent form to take on." Oki said staring at the disguised demon.

"Oki my friend try to remember Kai after all she is much better than this beautiful demon." Spoke Waka with a smirk.

"It seems I have the attention of your three companions Amaterasu." Laughed Ninetails as Amaterasu glared at the feminine fox.

As Ninetails laughed however she was caught off guard by her body turning to ice and witnessed the anger in a certain goddess.

"Hahaha unlike my friends I wasn't aroused by a sneaky demon like you Ninetails." Issun mocked the now frozen demon.

"So once seeing a big chested demon before seeing it again has no affect eh my little bouncing friend." Waka said a little surprised.

"It's not as black and white as you make it seem Waka even though what you said is true I've also given up my womanizing game for the lovely goddess Amaterasu." Issun said with a blush and a smirk.

"I-Issun are you serious about giving up your perverted path just to be with me?" asked Amaterasu shocked from the response by the poncle she loves.

"Of course I'm serious Ammy after all it was at our farewell four years ago that I realized my feelings for you." Said Issun as he drew an infinity mark near Ninetails causing her to burst to flame.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HOW COULD A MINION OF THE GODS HARNESS THE POWER OF THE GODS!" screamed Ninetails as she burned to ash.

"Years of practice with all the demons running around." Issun said as he put away his paintbrush.

"Wow I never expected you to be so skilled with my techniques Issun you might even be better than me." Amaterasu said in surprise at the poncles power.

As they were talking the castle began to crumble to bits and disperse into flower and fly into the wind.

"Guys we need to get out of here now!" yelled Oki.

As they sailed away the isle of Ninetails met a beautiful end almost all saw it disappear into a wave of flowers flying in the wind.

"Issun how come you didn't want to watch Oni Islands demise again?" asked a curious Amaterasu.

"I had the idea to paint something that would make our half wolf friend redder than a strawberry." Issun said smirking.

It was then Issun showed them a painting of what Oki and Kai's wedding would look like and seeing Kai in wedding dress not only made Oki blush but made him drool.

"Seems it had more of an affect than we thought my no longer short tempered friend." Waka said with a large smile on his face.

"I bet any man would look like that seeing the woman he loves in a wedding dress even Issun if he saw me in one." Giggled Amaterasu.

"I resent that!" exclaimed Issun.

"Oh then what would happen with you Issun?" asked Oki.

"I'd probably have a nosebleed." Smiled the artist.

On the sail back all four were laughing from the conversation.

Here ends chapter 8 be sure to wait for chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Return to the Hamlet of Cherry Blossoms

The journey from Ryoshima coast back to Kamiki to get Kai and Lika and take them back to Wep'keer for the battle with the demon brother's Lechku and Nechku, and throughout the journey they began to talk about their plans for the future after Yami is killed once again.

"Oki what are you going to do after we stop Yami?" Amaterasu asked.

"I plan on returning Kutone to its altar once more and settling down with Kai, and maybe having some kids how about you Amaterasu?" replied the Oina swordsman.

"Well I'm going to settle down as well maybe find a nice _**ARTIST**_ to marry, and maybe have a child to." Said the goddess.

"Nice Ammy but they already know we're engaged especially Waka." Issun said.

After that conversation the four continued through Taka Pass and Agata Forest and leapt from the ledge above the waterway in Shinsu Field, and finally made it back to Kamiki.

Sorry it was short I had some difficulties coming up with the journey back to Kamiki. Be sure to wait for chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Return to Kamiki and Kushi gives birth

Our four heroes made it through Shinsu Field, and made it back to Kamiki Village. Little did they know they were in for quite a surprise.

"I wonder how Kai and Lika are going be when we return home to Wep'keer?" pondered Oki.

"One never really knows my masked companion." Waka replied.

"Hey were almost back in Kamiki." Announced Issun.

When the gang set foot in Kamiki they were greeted by Mushi who from the looks of it was excited about something.

"Hey Mushi where's the fire?" asked Issun worried.

"Quick guys you got to hurry Kushi's in labor and is about to give birth to hers and Susano's baby!" Mushi exclaimed.

After that Oki, Waka, Mushi and Amaterasu carrying Issun all ran to Susano's house. There they saw Kushi in pain trying to give birth to her child, and holding Susano's hand while screaming her lungs out.

"Come on Kushi you're nearly there." Spoke Susano calmly.

And so with one final push Kushi gave birth to her baby in front of our heroes, and Waka's eyes sparked for he had a prophecy to deliver now more than ever.

"Congratulations" Mrs. Orange said with happiness only a grandmother could have, "It's a boy."

"What should we name out son Susano?" asked Kushi as she took her baby boy from Mrs. Orange.

"I have an idea my dear." Waka said causally.

"And what would that be oh man of the Moon Tribe?" asked Susano suspiciously.

"How about Nuushi?" asked the immortal swordsman.

"Hmm not a bad name Waka what do you think Kushi?" asked Susano his wife liking the name the prophet came up with for their son.

"I like it Nuushi it is." Kushi replied.

"By the way I have a prophecy to deliver." Waka said

"Well what is it?" Issun asked Waka for ruining the moment.

"The offspring of Amaterasu and Issun shall battle together with Nuushi." Waka replied.

Sorry it was short but I'm running out of ideas right now if you have any let me know because I'm getting an idea for a crossover fanfiction.

12


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey to all my wonderful fans out in the world Gold Testament is back, but not with an update for Soldiers of the Skies…yet. I wanted to ignore my fans again, and finally update my very first fanfic Okami Resurrection of Darkness for the first time in oooooh…over two years. This fic was my very first one, and I for one want people to read it. Yes I know it is short for most of the fic, but give me a break it's one of the two from when I first started out on here. Plus it's also from when I began adding author's notes to the beginning and endings of the chapters for extra length. Now I want a lot of reviews for this fic; at least triple what it has right now which would be 36 or more. Please I want people to like my first two stories too not just my Naruto and Percy Jackson fics. Besides I actually wanted to update this story and Tales of the Abyss Conflict of Fonons during my time off from school for Thanksgiving break which is from Wednesday the 21****st**** to next Tuesday the 27****th****.**

**I don't own Okami, I just like the game.**

* * *

Chapter 11 Journey Back to Kamui

Everyone had been surprised by what Waka had said in regards to the offspring of Amaterasu and Issun one day fighting together side by side with Nuushi, the newborn son of Susano and Kushi. Everyone there had other reactions besides surprise from Waka's new prophecy. Amaterasu and Issun were blushing and gazing into each other's eyes, Susano and Kushi were beaming with pride from the announcement, after all it's an honor for anyone to fight alongside a god like your ancestor before you, however, it's something else when your child gets to fight evil together with the eventual child of the god, Oki and Kai were hoping that their eventual family could help the child of Amaterasu and Issun like they helped the goddess and her fiancé, and Lika was hoping to play with the child when it was born.

"Waka." Amaterasu began. "Are you sure about that?" She asked her old friend nervously.

"Why Ma chérie do you doubt me after all these years despite my prophecies always coming true?" He asked from false hurt.

"Waka don't mess with Ammy like this she's just nervous at the thought of having a child so soon after we got engaged." Issun began. "Heck who wouldn't be nervous thinking so far ahead in their life." He continued. "However, right now we need to focus on ending the rest of the demons that came back after their deaths years ago." The Poncle finished.

"Issun is right." Oki began after shaking himself of thoughts of him and Kai married with a cub or two. "Amaterasu can you tell us all of the enemies you and Issun faced years ago and tell us how many remain?" He asked to get her mind off of Waka's prophecy.

"Yes Oki, the demons we faced and already re-killed are Spider Queen, Crimson Helm, Orochi, Blight, and Ninetails." Ammy began. "All that remain are the twin demons we destroyed with you Oki, and Yami the King of Darkness." Amaterasu finished.

"That is good which means we can take Kai and Lika home as well as begin the preparations for the final fight." Oki said.

And with that Waka, Amaterasu, Issun, Oki, Kai, and Lika prepared supplies, and rested one more night in Kamiki Village.

**{Sunrise the next day in Kamiki Village}**

With the light of a new day our heroes and their friends left Kamiki and began to trek through Shinshu Field.

"Wait for me!" Someone shouted at them.

When they turned around to see who the voice belonged to they saw none other than Susano prepared to travel to the freezing lands to the North.

"Susano?" Amaterasu asked surprised.

"Pops what are you doing here?" Issun asked bluntly.

"Well my little friend I figured you could use all the help you can get so Amaterasu and Oki can have plenty of strength to battle those owls." The warrior answered them.

"Well Susano, to be honest the more help we get the better our chances of victory." Waka said.

"But Susano what about your wife and newborn son?" Kai asked.

"I believe that if those three demons aren't beaten where they are; they will come to Nippon and endanger everyone including my family." Susano replied completely resolved.

"Spoken like a true warrior Susano." Oki began. "But now we must hurry to Kamui. We don't know the damage done to the land by Lechku and Nechku." He finished.

With that said they began once again to the cave that links Nippon to Kamui, and walked until they saw the snow of the land. However, when they got to the edge of the tunnel…

"W-what is this?!" Oki asked stunned to what they saw.

* * *

**Here's where I'm ending this chapter, and please people this is a good story despite the shortness of the other chapters. I want my first two fics to be as well liked as my other three. That's why I intend to update Tales of the Abyss Conflict of Fonons next. Then I'll write out Soldiers of the Skies on paper and then type it.**

**See you next update true believers…**

**For now Gold Testament out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again it's Gold Testament. Sorry about not updating in a while, but I thought I deserved a break for updating two stories in the same week. I figured updating Okami Resurrection of Darkness would be good so I can also bring up the info on the current poll of who should be added to the harem in Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan with Naruto and Yugito. So far the poll is…**

**Guren - 3 votes**

**Samui - 2 votes**

**Temari - 2 votes**

**Fem. Kurama - 2 votes**

**Anko - 2 votes**

**Hana Inuzuka - 2 votes**

**Fem. Orochimaru - 1 vote**

**Hanabi Hyuuga - 1 vote**

**Ayame - 0 votes**

**Amaru - 0 votes**

**Karui - 0 votes (thought for sure she'd have had votes since she is teammates with Samui and close to Yugito…)**

**Ino Yamanaka - 0 votes**

**Honestly I am seriously disappointed with how the poll is going, and people please I need that poll to really figure out where the story will go. So please… VOTE! I can't continue Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan without that poll going as far as you can get it.**

**Anyway I think I should tell you that after this I may start work on updating another story, but it's between Return of the Uzumakis Redone and Soldiers of the Skies. Basically the next story depends on which one people want more.**

**Now for the disclaimer…**

**I do not own Okami, but if I did the sequel, Okamiden, would have also been made for PS2.**

_{Last time}_

_With the light of a new day our heroes and their friends left Kamiki and began to trek through Shinshu Field._

"_Wait for me!" Someone shouted at them._

_When they turned around to see who the voice belonged to they saw none other than Susano prepared to travel to the freezing lands to the North._

"_Susano?" Amaterasu asked surprised._

"_Pops what are you doing here?" Issun asked bluntly._

"_Well my little friend I figured you could use all the help you can get so Amaterasu and Oki can have plenty of strength to battle those owls." The warrior answered them._

"_Well Susano, to be honest the more help we get the better our chances of victory." Waka said._

"_But Susano what about your wife and newborn son?" Kai asked._

"_I believe that if those three demons aren't beaten where they are; they will come to Nippon and endanger everyone including my family." Susano replied completely resolved._

"_Spoken like a true warrior Susano." Oki began. "But now we must hurry to Kamui. We don't know the damage done to the land by Lechku and Nechku." He finished._

_With that said they began once again to the cave that links Nippon to Kamui, and walked until they saw the snow of the land. However, when they got to the edge of the tunnel…_

"_W-what is this?!" Oki asked stunned to what they saw._

_{Recap over}_

Chapter 12: Journey to Ezofuji

"W-what is this?!" Oki asked stunned at what they saw.

Before them was a flurry of snow as black as night, and a path of pure white snow going through the black snow.

"Hmm looks almost like Shinshu Field." Susano spoke only to be grabbed harshly by Oki.

"HOW IS THIS LIKE SHINSHU FIELD?!" The Kamui Warrior yelled to his Nippon counterpart.

"I was remembering the cursed zone of Shinshu before we made it to the moon cave." Susano began. "The only reason we got through there was a path through the zone straight to our destination." Susano finished before Amaterasu realized where he was going.

"No, He's right I think the black snow is a more subtle version of the cursed zone, and the path of white snow is the path they want us to follow." Spoke the goddess basically finishing Susano's explanation.

"So basically any place without the white snow is part of the cursed zone, which means we would need to have a back-up plan in case Wep'keer is part of the zone as well." Issun spoke out.

"You mean like my home after I left the village when I took Kutone?" Oki asked.

"Yes, my sometimes furry friend there is a chance that your second home may have been untouched by the cursed snow allowing us to leave your future wife and sister-in-law there in case your village wasn't spared." Waka replied.

With that conversation finished the group began their journey along the white path through the cursed snow in Kamui. After a little while of walking they came across a small hut untouched by the evil snow. A hut Amaterasu and Issun remember well.

"OKI LOOK IT'S YOUR HUT!" Issun shouted.

"You're right Issun." Oki began. "It looks completely untouched by the black snow which means we could leave Kai and Lika here, and the rest of us could continue to Ezofuji and Wawaku Shrine." He finished.

"First we should let Kai and Lika themselves decide if we should leave them here or check out Wep'keer first." Susano said.

"Pops is right, so Kai, Lika which do you think we should do leave you both here and the rest of us go fight the owl twins, or try and see if we can leave you both at your village while continuing on to the shrine?" Issun asked the Oina girls.

After that question Kai and Lika began to have a private conversation between each other, and after they finished they both turned back to their companions.

"After some consideration Lika and I think we should stay in Oki's old hut because if the village has fallen prey to the cursed snow than we would have to turn around, and return here which is a bad idea since time is of the essence." Kai said with Lika nodding in agreement.

After that Oki guided them into his old home away from home and set up a fire for them before he, Amaterasu, Issun, Susano, and Waka left and continued on the path. As the remaining five members of the group traveled they saw the path to Yoshpet shrouded in the cursed snow as well as the path to Wep'keer, which made them glad Kai and Lika decided to stay in Oki's hut outside the village. They then continued on until stopping in the Ezofuji region of Kamui.

"Whoa look at that!" Susano exclaimed pointing out into the middle of the now pitch black Laochi Lake.

"It seems the cursed snow mixed with the Lake turning it pitch black making it as evil as the demons that made this foul snow." Waka said.

"It's more than that Waka." Oki began. "I think the darkness is consumed the Ark of Yamato." He finished.

It was then Amaterasu and Waka looked up, and saw the Ark was missing from where it floated days ago when they came from the celestial plain. However as they looked up they saw something else that made Issun and Amaterasu worry.

**How is this for a cliffhanger, and I typed this all within a day. Although, I wonder how many people would ask what Amaterasu and Issun saw that made them worry… Oh well you'll all just have to find out next time I update this story, and in the meantime don't forget to vote in my poll, as well as letting me know which story you think I should update next.**

**Until next time true believers in the gods**

**G.T. out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey folks it's me again with another update. Yes I know I seem to be picking up steam, and there is a good reason. That being that I want to update as much as I can before I start at another college. I've also been seriously bored since I haven't seen too many stories that catch my eye, and waiting for updates from authors I subbed. Believe me fanfiction, both reading it and writing it, and playing Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 has been my best sources of entertainment while being between schools. Also for people that actually read this fic as well as my others I have a lot of writer's block for Return of the Uzumakis Redone, but on a brighter side I do have some fic ideas I want to do after I've completed this story and Tales of the Abyss Conflict of Fonons.**

…**If you were thinking I'd do a poll update for this update you're wrong because the only one that received a single vote in it since my last update was Fem. Kurama, and she actually did go up 1 single vote. I thought I did enough compromising last night when I said that I'll close the poll and update Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan as soon as one of the three lead women reaches 100 votes, so can't you people please give me that so I can FINALLY close the poll and update my best Naruto fic?**

**Anyway as soon as I finish this fic and my Tales of the Abyss story I'll bring up the poll which will have my other story ideas that you will be allowed to choose.**

**Now the disclaimer…**

**I don't own Okami, its characters, monsters, bosses, or locations. All I own is the idea, but if I did own Okami I would've had something different than permanent inkfinity from the stray bead quest.**

* * *

**Darkness in the Frozen Land**

When everyone looked up they saw an eclipse forming just like the Day of Darkness years ago, and as for the progress of the eclipse…the sun was already half covered.

"That is really bad." Issun said with Waka and Oki nodding in agreement as Susano looked on in confusion.

"Why is this bad Issun?" The Kamiki Warrior asked.

"Simple Susano, Amaterasu is the Sun Goddess, and an eclipse covers the sun." Oki said.

"When the eclipse is complete Amaterasu will lose her power, and the Celestial Brush Techniques can be absorbed by Yami just like the last time."Waka began. "The only way for her to regain her power was to weaken Yami." He finished explaining.

"That was then, and this is now." Susano said gaining confused looks from everyone.

"What do you mean pops?" Issun asked.

"Simple my tiny friend." Susano began. "Last time Amaterasu fought the Lord of Darkness alone, but this time she shall have all of us by her side and the hopes of everyone across Nippon and Kamui to help give her strength." Susano explained.

"Wow Susano that was deep." Oki said.

"Ammy and I learned after the last time we took down Orochi with him years ago that Susano can be quite philosophical when he feels." Issun spoke with Amaterasu nodding in agreement.

"Well for now we should head to the shrine and end Lechku and Nechku, and then focus on helping Amaterasu with Yami." Waka said and then they proceeded to the sacred shrine.

As soon as they entered the main room the group then began traversing the labyrinth of the shrine, and Amaterasu and Issun would use Celestial Brush Techniques to get through so many traps until they reached the elevator they knew would take them to the twin demons.

When they stepped on the elevator instantly started to rise and carry them to the arena where they saw the silhouettes of the mechanical owls Lechku and Nechku.

As soon as the group arrived the demons attacked, Oki turned wolf, Waka and Susano drew their swords, and Ammy and Issun prepared their brushes. As the owls flew closer Waka and Susano helped launch Oki into Nechku's face, stunning the mech owl as Oki began attacking his face, and Amaterasu and Issun began their timed Celestial Brush attacks severely weakening the first of the pair while repeating the same with Lechku. However, as Ammy and Issun unleash their attacks on one with Oki, Waka and Susano attack the other owl with perfect teamwork all the while knowing what's on the line. After a while Oki, Waka, and Susano attack both demons at once allowing Amaterasu to take down Lechku, and Issun to take down Nechku.

With the twin demons destroyed the cursed snow faded restoring Kamui to its natural winter beauty, and our five heroes travel back to Laochi Lake where Oki returned Kutone melting the reformed ice. Surprisingly when the ice melted the Ark of Yamato returned, and its rainbow walk returned to allow them access to the ship.

"Looks like the ark has returned, and if we're right, Yami's waiting for us in the heart of the ship." Waka said, and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"After this final battle we can go back to our homes and our loved ones for hopefully a longer era of peace." Susano added.

"Kai and I can get married, and live out the rest of our lives in Wep'keer." Oki spoke out his plan for the future.

"I will marry Issun, and travel with my Celestial Envoy as well as living in Ponc'tan and the Celestial Plain." Amaterasu added with her plans for the future with her favorite friend.

"Are we ready my friends to face this fight?" Waka asked as everyone nodded.

"Let's go" Issun shouted psyched up.

* * *

**Sorry it's short I just didn't have a ton to work with like my Tales of the Abyss story, or my Naruto Rise of the Ryukage and the Omnigan and Soldiers of the Skies fics. The only one I have more trouble with is Return of the Uzumakis Redone because I have a tough time trying to figure out the direction I could go, and it's hard to make it up as I go along because the story wasn't mine in the beginning. **

**Anyway see ya soon.**

**Gold Testament out.**


	14. Chapter 14 Final Chapter

**Yo it's me again with an update for Okami Resurrection of Darkness. There isn't too much I can say that I haven't already. Like how I'm going to my dad's school soon and I'm nervous about classes. I want to update as much as I can before then, and before I start any new fics, and believe me it is torture especially when people actually inspire more fic ideas for me. Like when you read a fic about Naruto being neglected by his family for a younger sibling. After so many of those you tend to want to write one yourself, or my original idea for a Percy Jackson where I planned to set him up with either Amphitrite, Hera or Persephone. Do any of you actually know what that kind of torture is like?**

**Anyway on to my least favorite part of writing a fanfiction…**

…**The disclaimer.**

**I do not own Okami, Okamiden, its characters, locations, gods, or demons. If I did own them Okamiden would have also been released for the Playstation 2 before the system stopped having games sold in stores. Before the PS3 took over completely… Anyway…**

**On with the story my faithful readers.**

* * *

**The Curtain Falls**

When Amaterasu, Issun, Oki, Waka, and Susano walked the rainbow path of the Ark of Yamato, they saw it was pitch black with the only light coming from the five pathways and the center which counted as the sixth path. A path Ammy and Waka know all too well…the path to the King of Darkness: Yami.

"I didn't think it would be this easy to get to Yami for the second time." Ammy said voicing her thoughts.

"What do you mean my sister in arms?" Susano asked.

"Ugh Susano you're still on the "Sister in Arms" thing ever since you found out the truth about Ammy?" Issun asked with a sigh.

"Yes, and you, Oki, and Waka are now my "Brothers in Arms"!" Susano said with a laugh.

"Really Susano?!" Issun asked annoyed.

"Actually I kind of like that idea since Susano is a true warrior as are you, Waka, and me Issun." Oki said.

As they spoke they unfortunately did not notice Amaterasu and Waka still walking until they reached the path to the final foe, but they had only stopped to turn around and look at the warriors and Poncle still talking.

"MY FRIENDS!" Waka shouted grabbing their attention.

"For the record Susano I said it's easier to get to Yami this time because we do not have to fight before going to the inner region of the ship." Amaterasu said as the three ran (bounced in Issun's case) to her and Waka.

"Are we all ready?" Waka asked.

"I'm ready to end this so I can be with Kai." Oki replied.

"I'm ready to fight to protect my wife and son." Susano said.

"Issun and I are both ready to face this fight." Amaterasu began.

"So we can finally be together at the end of the journey." Issun finished.

"I too am ready for a longer era of peace." Waka began. "Shall we go to our destined fight?" He asked them.

With that they all stepped on the platform and were sent to the inner area of the ship which was bright like when the final battle began four years ago.

"If Yami is the King of Darkness why is this section of the ship so bright?" Susano asked.

"Because I personally want the friends of Amaterasu to see what happens when she loses her powers, and becomes mortal." A mysterious voice said.

Despite how surprised they were from the unknown voice they were also cautious of the shadows rising to a tall raven haired man with swords at his waist. When he opened his eyes the scleras were black as the shadows themselves with crimson blood pupils.

"I take it you are Yami in human form." Susano stated.

"Correct you oaf of a mortal." Yami began. "How Orochi lost to simpletons like you and Nagi I'll never understand." He added.

"Okay normally I enjoy Susano being insulted, but why are you being so civil toward us?" Issun asked.

"Ah so you are the tiny pest Ninetails always talks about." Yami said with fake surprise.

"What does Ninetails say about our little bouncing friend?" Waka asked curious.

"Four years ago she went on about him being a charmer, and most recently…how he was unaffected by her beauty." Yami replied.

"There is more to a woman than physical beauty." Issun began. "Ninetails is beautiful on the outside, but on the inside she's more hideous than Orochi, Crimson Helm, Spider Queen, and Blight put together. Ammy, however, is beautiful inside and out whether or not she is in wolf form." Issun said making the sun goddess blush.

"It seems you had fallen for her even when she was a fleabag." Yami said with a smirk. "Unfortunately as soon as the eclipse Amaterasu will belong to me, and you Poncle will be Ninetails mate." He added.

As they spoke the eclipse was complete, and Amaterasu started glowing red.

"Uhhhh AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain as she felt completely weak.

"AMMY/AMATERASU!" Screamed Issun, Susano, and Oki.

After the glow and her pain subsided Yami caught her, however, Amaterasu didn't look like the goddess they were used to she looked like a normal, snow white-haired woman.

"Put her down!" Issun yelled to the King of Darkness.

"I will after she has my child." Yami replied with a devilish smirk before pointing a finger at Susano, Oki, and Waka, and electrocuting them with lightning.

"You missed me." Issun said.

"Not really unlike them I need you alive to be Ninetails mate."Yami said unconcerned.

It was then he was about to lean in to kiss Amaterasu when he was knocked away by a fist. Standing to see who dared he was surprised to see Issun… Human sized.

"How?" He asked shocked.

"Didn't Ninetails tell you that she witnessed Ammy and I getting the Lucky Mallet?" Issun asked as he held Amaterasu bridal-style.

"It's supposed to shrink you to where you can fit through the eye of a needle!" Yami yelled.

"Yeah for anything bigger than a dust bunny, but I found out that for Poncles… It can grow us to the size of a human our age" He explained. "Now if you try to touch my fiancé I can kick your butt and reach it." He added.

"You really think you can best me when Amaterasu barely had a chance four years ago?" Yami asked thinking he was invincible.

However, what he did not expect was to be frozen, struck by lightning, burned, hit with a whirlwind, blown up by three cherry bombs at once, and struck by an invisible blade.

"What just happened?" He asked as he stood his clothing chard and his body burned and bruised.

"Amaterasu isn't the only one to master the 13 Celestial Brush techniques." Issun told him while tracing two lines in the air, and the next thing Yami knew he had a sword through his black heart being held by Issun.

"I was a cocky pest four years ago, but you are an arrogant fool." Issun began while taking out his paintbrush. "So as you fade it's time for you to see the light." He said while drawing a circle and bringing out the sun.

"NOOOOOOO!" Yami screamed as his shadows faded along with his body.

With Yami's final scream Amaterasu, Waka, Oki, and Susano began to wake, and with the return of the sun Ammy's powers came back.

"I-Issun what happened?" The sun goddess asked her fiancé.

"I took down Yami after using the Lucky Mallet to grow." He replied with a smirk.

"Wow Issun!" Susano said shocked.

"What brought out this side of you?" Oki asked.

"His love for Amaterasu." Waka answered. "After all what man would attack someone very powerful unless he knew he could win and had a reason to." He added.

"We should begin heading back to Kamui and Kamiki." Susano said with Oki agreeing.

"You're right Susano, we have much to prepare for." Issun said smiling at Amaterasu who smiled back.

**[1 month later and 2 weeks after Oki and Kai's wedding]**

It was a beautiful day in Kamiki Village, however, everyone in the village, and many from across Nippon and Kamui were gathered at the base of Konohana, the tree of Sakuya, for the wedding of the sun goddess Amaterasu and the Celestial Envoy Issun. At the moment the Poncle groom was standing in his father's wedding kimono that was passed down from Ishaku with Waka, Oki, and Susano as his best men, while Kai stood across as the maid of honor with Queen Himiko and Princess Fuse as the brides maids, and Mister Orange the elder of Kamiki was standing ready to officiate the ceremony. Soon everyone's attention was drawn to Ishaku, Issun's grandfather, walking toward them with Amaterasu.

"You know I never thought I'd see the day Amaterasu wed, let alone being the honored man to give her away at her wedding." Ishaku told her as they walked.

"Well you know what they say about destiny being a funny thing Ishaku." Ammy replied before they stopped in front of Mr. Orange.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join the great goddess Amaterasu and the Celestial Envoy Issun in marriage. If there is any here that do not wish that these two be wed speak now, or forever hold your peace." Mr. Orange spoke and waited for someone to speak before continuing. "The groom actually has a few words for us and his bride." Mr. Orange announced.

"Amaterasu when we first met you were a wolf who had awoken from a hundred year slumber upon death, and I was an arrogant, womanizing, buffoon, but as we traveled together and faced demons like Orochi and Ninetails I actually fell for you." Issun began. "You probably have no idea how heartbroken I was that I couldn't join you in that battle four years ago and how honored and happy I was that you agreed to marry me. For that I vow to be your husband for eternity." Issun said making the women aww, the men smile, and Amaterasu shed tears.

"I believe I do not need to ask if Issun will take Amaterasu as his wife since he already gave his answer in the vow." Mr. Orange said before turning to Ammy. "Amaterasu do you take Issun to be your husband?" He asked.

"Till my dying breath." Amaterasu answered.

"Then by the power vested in me as the village elder you may kiss the bride." Mr. Orange barely said before Issun was tackled by his wife, and locked into a deep and loving kiss.

"From now on I'll be by your side Ammy." Issun said when they broke the kiss for air.

And with that the one of the happiest days of Amaterasu's life was made perfect… The only thing that made her happier was this day nine months later when she bore a small child dubbed Chibiterasu.

_The end_

* * *

**And with that my very first Fanfiction is finally complete. Hopefully I can get my Tales of the Abyss story down within this week or the next. **

**This is Gold Testament signing off.**


End file.
